The Childrens Cancer Study Group is in a unique position to meet the objectives and goals of the Community Clinical Oncology Program. The CCSG has developed since 1955, a network of university-associated, tertiary care, pediatric cancer centers. These institutions are the sponsors of smaller institutions in the community. Beginning in the early seventies, community institutions were identified who satisfied the criteria to become affiliated with a sponsor in order to treat children with cancer closer to home. At the present time, there are 66 such affiliate members. The investigators from those institutions are integrated into the scientific organization of the CCSG and hold important committee appointments. As such, the institutional resources exist to perform sophisticated clinical and cancer control research. The CCSG has amassed a large number of patients who are eligible for studies addressing cancer control questions. Several specific examples have been described in this application. For example, one exciting area involves the 'natural' experiments leading to recognition of therapeutic strategies which cure and minimize later social or functional adverse effects. Another example involves studies leading to prevention of second malignancies in such patients. A third example involves studies leading to prevention of the initial cancer or earlier detection of that disease.